The Christmas Trip That Went Bad
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Rated Pg13 to be safe... A group of friends find themselve not where they use to be... can they survive the clutches of the DBZ gang? rr


  
  
A/N: This is deticated to my friends... It may not seem as if I'm the best kind of friend but this if for you guys. Thanks especially to Ebonylight... she helped me with grammer and what not because I stink at that kinda stuff... this is for my friends. Jin Yuy... and a few others that don't have accounts here but this is for you guys enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's character though I wish I did... Okay this is my story about a Christmas trip gone bad...  
  
It was the Christmas of 2004... A group of friends decided they needed a vacation from family and school, high school for four of them and college for the last member. Safe to say the college student was a tad bit irritated by my new surroundings at school. The four high school seniors were Sarah and her boyfriend Andy as well as Nick and his girlfriend Emily. The college student was named Christy.  
  
Christy's little pick-up bounced along the snow cover country road.  
"Are we there yet?" Andy whined for the hundredth time in under five minutes. "Do you want to walk?" Chris snapped. (If you haven't noticed he likes to repeat himself and she hates every minute of it.) "No."  
"Then shut up, please."  
"Geesh. I was trying to make conversation."  
Everyone was sleeping but him and her. Of course she was driving. She sigh and sank back into her thoughts of the up coming deer hunt she had planned for when she got home from the Christmas trip. She was dreaming of a buck with at least 15 points on his rack. Then suddenly there he was right before her. She swerved to miss him. That took the group over the edge of a hillside. The truck was hitting every kind of tree was on the way down. Finally, they hit open ground and stopped. Everyone was awake now.  
"That was fun," Christy murmured.  
Several objects hit her head.  
"Ow! That was mean. Oh well we're alive, and that's all that matters." Something flashes in the corner of Christy's eye. She hoped to God it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
"Either we've been thrown into a Jurassic Park movie or something like that or we have been thrown where they wouldn't believe existed," she thought. The shape of the creature was familiar. It's tale was cut off short of the base of the rear end with a cross shape scare on its face. A grin spread across her features.  
"Hey Toto," she murmured, "we're not in Kansas anymore."  
"What makes you say that?" Nick asked in confusion.  
Christy found a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and handed back to Sarah. Sarah's eyes bugged at what she saw on the paper. "You're kidding right?"  
"I wish I was." Andy looked over his girlfriend's shoulder to see what was there. It was a picture of a character from DBZ. It looked like Gohan when he was little with his sword.  
"What's going on here?" he demanded.  
"We've just broke the laws of physics. Everyone meet Mr. Dinosaur." The large t-rex was breathing on the window fogging it up. The creature was drooling at the small morsels beyond the glass.  
"Then why mention Gohan?" Andy asked.  
"See his tail?" Sarah explained.  
"What tail?"  
"That's the point. Gohan cut this T-Rex's tail off to survive his training with Piccolo. I'd know that cut and scar on his face anywhere."  
Emily was really confused about what was going on because she had never seen the entire series of DBZ. Christy knew there was little hope for the group if the T-Rex went psycho on them like the one in Jurassic Park did. Suddenly, she felt someone poking her in the shoulder blade.  
"What?" she demanded as she turned on Emily.  
"We have company. Besides the T-Rex," Emily shuddered.  
"I should have known," Christy grumbled to herself.  
"Known what?" Nick asked. "Dende is watching us like always. It's kinda strange that this truck would appear in this time so I guess Mister High and Mighty sent his posse to investigate us," she explained to her companions. Sarah got the gist before the others.  
"I heard that," Piccolo grumbled.  
"I suspected you would Piccolo."  
Andy was grinning like an idiot but disappointed in some way about not being in another world. Of course Piccolo was confused by this new human as he chased off the T-Rex. When he came back all the kids were sitting on various parts of the truck. Of course Christy the girl with the long dark hair was yelling at the blonde one about sitting on her Truck. He examined each one of them with little interest but he noticed everything.  
The blonde one tended to get on his Chris's nerves a lot. His dirty blonde hair was spiked. He was a bit taller than Chris. Of course she wasn't that tall standing at 5'2. His eyes seemed green but there was brown in the center so it seemed his eyes shifted color each time he moved. He wore simply a a jacket, U.K's written across the back, over a T-shirt with and jeans.  
He turned to the other girl. Her hair was auburn and it was really curly. She seemed a really bubbly person from the way she stood and acted. Piccolo was nervous now. Her green eyes flashed smiles all over the place as if there was nothing wrong at the moment. Her pants were really tight against her body showing off her slender figure. She wore a jacket that was gold and blue with her school's logo on it. A blue and gold fuzzy scarf was wrapped around her neck.  
Turning his head he stared at the other two members of Chris's party. The girl was taller than her companion. Her short brown hair flowed to her shoulders and her brown eyes bespoke of much laughter. She wore jeans and a sweat shirt with the same school logo as the other girl.  
The boy was skinny as if he didn't eat much. He had short dark brown hair, and he held himself as if he was afraid of nothing. His brown eyes caught Piccolo's dark ones. The boy broke eye contact. He wore a jacket and jeans. Piccolo smirked as he landed behind Christy.  
"You know you shouldn't have come back." "Why's that?" Christy asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough." "Piccolo I don't like secrets."  
"You know him?" Andy asked with shock written on his face.  
"You've been here before?" Nick asked in confusion.  
"Yes and Yes."  
"Unfortunately," Piccolo grumbled.  
"I heard that one Piccolo."  
"You were suppose to," he said as he winked at her.  
"I'll get you back later Piccolo."  
"Sure you will."  
"Could we stop arguing an explain this to us who don't get what's happening?" Emily whined.  
Piccolo and Christy were still arguing good naturedly. They weren't paying attention to the others. Piccolo finally lifted Chris up by her collar. She dangled from his grip. A small smile graced her features. He took the time to look at how much she had changed since he had seen her last. Her hair was a few inches longer and her blue-green eyes were as deep and endless as the sea. She looked as if she laughed more now unlike the last time when she wore sadness about her gaze. Now the sadness was coming back again. He smiled in turn for a second then he looked at her seriously. She was dressed as if she was ready to hunt. Chris wore jeans and her leaf patterned hunting jacket.  
"Do you surrender?" "Not in this life time."  
Piccolo shook his head at the young girl.  
  
"Come on Piccolo tell me what's going on."  
"No."  
"Awe your no fun."  
"You are not going to like what you see when we get there."  
"I have a feeling from your tone that Trunks has found someone else to hold on to. I knew it wouldn't last on his part."  
She looked strait at Nick when she said that then smiled a painful smile. "Theres a saying that I like and it goes something like this, 'Damaged people are dangerous because they know they can survive'."  
Piccolo looked quiet at the girl she was far wiser than any of them gave her credit for. Focusing his thoughts he called for Gohan and told him the situation. He told Piccolo that he and a few others were on their way.  
Gohan don't bring Trunks.  
She's back isn't she?  
Yeah.  
Christy was leaning against the tree and watching the other chatter amoung themselves. Piccolo slowly approach her.  
"The others are coming."  
"Thanks again Piccolo."  
"Sure thing kid."  
She smirked at his nickname for her. That's what he called Gohan when he was younger as a sign of his affection for the boy.  
"What about my Truck?"  
"We'll get it. Don't worry."  
The girl with curly hair walked up beside her.  
"Chris what's going on?" she pleaded.  
"I discovered a portal to this world a year and a half ago. I couldn't return because of school."  
"So you dragged us here?"  
"No, I didn't."  
She pushed away from the tree and walked towards her truck and pulled out a box and handed it to Piccolo.  
"What's this?"  
"It's Christmas. It's a gift."  
He opened it and it was a small bracelet made of small beads.It repeated purple and green the entire band. He gave a small smile as a thanks. She turned at her companions.  
"I shouldn't have brought them here Piccolo."  
"You know it was not your choice Chris."  
"I know but I wanted to come and see you guys."  
She stared off into the distance not caring who heard her. "I guess I lost another one to someone else."  
Piccolo wrapped his arms around the small girl. She was shaking.  
"Why does this always happen to me Piccolo?" she cried into his shoulder.  
"Christina stop!" he commanded.  
She sighed deeply.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. If those idiots can't see how special you are they don't deserve you."  
"You were always the charmer weren't you Piccolo?"  
"Me? No."  
Chris stood up and stared into nothingness. Gohan and the others arrived to get them to Capsule Corp. Chris  
smirked as Piccolo picked her up princess style.  
"Come on," he murmured. "Some of us have missed you."  
She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. Goku carried Emily and Nick while Gohan carried Andy, and Goten carried Sarah. Andy began to sulk he wasn't being carried by someone cool like Goku or Vegeta. He noticed that Chris looked way to comfortable in Piccolo's arms. He mentioned it to Sarah.  
"I'll tell you about it later," Sarah promised. Gohan was chuckling at the two he and his brother carried.  
"Hey Gohan, what was Piccolo talking about when he told Chris that she wouldn't like what she saw?" (who is asking the question?)  
"Trunks is with another woman not even three weeks after Chris left."  
"Let me guess who. Pan?"  
"Yeah."  
Gohan looked strait ahead towards their destination. Worry began to crease his brow. He was afraid a fight might break out when they got there. They landed easily. Trunks came out with Pan's hand in his own. Piccolo stood back to where Trunks couldn't see his burden.  
"Piccolo put me down please."  
Trunks stiffened at that familiar voice. He watched her walk from behind Gohan. She had a box in her hands. Looking at him in sadness she threw the box into the snow. Trunks name was sitting on the red ribbon on the box.  
"Merry Christmas Trunks."  
She trudged out into the snow. Piccolo watched her go in sadness. Turning he watched Trunks slowly open the gift. Inside was his future gear modified to her standards. Everything but the sword and shoes. Sarah knew the implements of that gift. Sarah whispered something to Andy and he nodded as she followed her friends footsteps.  
Christy stared into the sky ignoring everything else even if it was her own friend.  
"Chris why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to but..."  
"There was doubt about my believing you?"  
"Yes."  
"Chris I would have believed you."  
Suddenly the two of them were hauled up by their shirts. Turning slightly they faced a calm Vegeta.  
"You two are coming with me. We're having a party and your going to enjoy it."  
"Vegeta put me down," Chris demanded harshly.  
"No, I'm under strict order to bring you in especially."  
"What would it matter anyway? I'm just going to sit alone by myself."  
"Not this time I can assure you."  
Sarah was smirking at this new side of Vegeta. He actually cared what was happening to Chris.  
"All right Veggie," Christy taunted.  
He looked at her with and eyebrow raised. Sarah was chuckling at the other girl's antics. She had an evil grin on her face. Sarah smiled, knowing this was the old Chris she came to love.  
"Come on Christina," Vegeta growled.  
"Yes mom," she replied coyly.  
"I told you..."  
"I know Vegeta. I didn't forget."  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
Sarah just nodded at Vegeta. He carried both girls to their destination. He sat them down and whispered something into Chris's ear. She dragged Sarah behind her after she nodded towards Vegeta. When she saw Emily she grabbed her wrist with the other hand. She dragged them upstairs.  
"What's up Chris?" Sarah asked.  
"Vegeta wants us to get ready for the party at Bulma's insistence."  
"You and Vegeta bonded didn't you?" Sarah accused.  
"Yeah. He was trying to train me on some things, but it didn't work out he kept forgetting I'm just a human. I made a friend with the wall. Piccolo took over after that incident."  
Sarah shook her head and knew how that would go. Emily was laughing at that wall comment.  
"I guess that training with him is a bad thing?" Emily asked.  
Sarah gave her this look that said 'you better believe it'. They reached a room where Vegeta told her to go. They paused at the door.  
"Bulma?" she called.  
"Come in girls," Bulma called back.  
She opened the door and lead them into a big room. To their left was a walk in closet that was filled up. Sarah was getting giddy at all these cloths.  
"Go on ahead pick out something you like. Except you Chris."  
"Why?" Chris asked in confusion.  
"Follow me."  
Sarah and Emily dove happily into the closet. Bulma lead Christy into another room. Chris recognized this room to be the one she slept in before. There laying on the bed was a box with her name on it. The ribbon was green and the lettering was silver.  
"Merry Christmas Christina."  
"Thanks Bulma."  
"Thank Vegeta it was his idea. He told me to get it just in case you showed up again. The strangest thing was he picked it out himself. He knows your little secret you know."  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
"About Piccolo."  
"I don't understand."  
"Your in love with Piccolo not Trunks."  
Chris blushed her infamous purple shade. "I knew it," Bulma laughed in triumph.  
"I umm... I uh...."  
"Go on open your present."  
Chris opened the box carefully. Inside lay a dress that was hunter green she pulled it out. The cloth was velvet. It was long sleeved and it ran to the floor.  
"Come on. Put it on."  
Chris ran to the bathroom and changed into it. She admired herself in the big mirror. Bulma came in and did her hair up nicely. Green ribbons trailed down her back from her hair.  
"Thank you."  
"Knock him dead Chris."  
"I will."  
"I'll put your clothes in your truck all right?"  
"Thanks again Bulma."  
She walked out of the bathroom to see Sarah and Emily waiting for her. They stared at her in shock. Christy could feel her face heating up. The two of them went downstairs before her and joined their boyfriends. Chris slowly came down so she didn't trip on her heels. She had never developed the skill to walk in these kinds of shoes unlike Sarah. She made it down the stairs without mishap. Making her way to Vegeta she thanked him.  
"You're welcome and Merry Christmas."  
She hugged the sayajin.  
"Dance with me?"  
"Of course Prince Vegeta."  
He smirked at her giving his title. They danced until some one was behind them and Vegeta stopped. Turning at someone tapping on her shoulder she turned to see Piccolo with a strange look in his eyes.  
"Piccolo?"  
"Can I talk with you for a moment?"  
"Yeah."  
Vegeta gave her this, 'Knock him dead look'. Chris gave the sayajin prince a wink and followed Piccolo to the large dome garden.  
"What's wrong Piccolo?"  
He stopped by a stream. They could still hear the music from the ball room. It was slow melody.  
"Will you dance with me?"  
"Yes."  
The two dance together. Piccolo's chin was resting on the top of Chris's head. She sensed he had to say something so she stayed quiet.  
"I'm sorry."  
"About what?" she asked in confusion. She was getting worried Piccolo never acted like this before.  
"I shouldn't have brought you here."  
"Piccolo I'm glad you did."  
"Why?"  
"Because I missed you and everyone else. You don't know how lonely I get in my world. I see what my friends have and it scares me because I can't have the man I want."  
"Chris... I..."  
They stopped dancing and Chris backed away and looked at Piccolo for a moment.  
"Piccolo remove your turban and cape please."  
He had a look of confusion but did as she asked. The cape made a loud thud as it hit the ground. Their gazes met.  
"To bad I can't take you home Piccolo."  
"Why is that?"  
She just smiled. Shaking her head she faced the stream.  
"Chris?"  
"Piccolo why is it that those who are truly meant to be can't be together?"  
He hoped she was implying what he thought she was.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.  
"Nothing..."  
She threw herself into his arms and took in his body heat. His arms wrapped hesitantly around the girl. He felt tears soak into his shirt.  
"Chris don't cry," he said as he lifted her chin up to see her tear reddened eyes look into his.  
"I can't help it. Everything has gone wrong and I can't..."  
He stopped her with a chaste kiss. He pulled back.  
"Piccolo?"  
"Huh?"  
"What was that for?"  
"Chris you deserve much better than Trunks."  
"Piccolo? I want... never mind."  
"What? What do you want?"  
You. she thought.  
Piccolo jerked a small bit he heard her thoughts. She was looking at the ground. Her shoulders were tense and she was shaking slightly.  
You want me? he thought towards her.  
Yes. her mind voice was quiet.  
Piccolo hear some shuffling the the bushes and knew who it was. At the moment he didn't care he was holding something far more precious close to himself. He was sure it was Trunks and Pan to his left and Vegeta to his right.  
"If you hurt her Nameck I'll kill you. Gohan or not," Vegeta growled knowing the Nameck heard him. Piccolo looked down at the happy girl in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her gently again. With out a word he sat down in his mediation pose. Chris was still in his lap. Leaning her head against his chest she drifted off to sleep listening to his heart beat.  
Elsewhere...  
"What's going on here?" Nick asked Sarah as if she knew what was going on.  
"You're asking me?" she asked with as much innocence as she could manage. "You two are best friends. She should tell you everything."  
"Well not this. From what I gather she's been here before and that Trunks broke her heart. I think Piccolo's going to be the one to heal it."  
"We can't stay here," Emily said.  
"I know," Sarah muttered.  
"I'll get some answers later I promise but it's Christmas let us celebrate with these guys for awhile. They don't seem to mind."  
Krillin walked past her with 18 and that confused her. Krillin was taken out in GT as was Piccolo but of his own accord. This was all to weird for her liking so she ignored it and concentrated on what was going on around her. They danced together to the music playing.  
Sarah watched Vegeta walk in and stand against the farthest wall. Trunks and Pan also followed behind him. Trunks had a weird look on his face as if he saw something he didn't like.  
"Hey Andy, I'll be back in a minute.  
  
"I want to see what has Trunks's shorts in a bunch too," he murmured as he followed her.  
She just chuckled warmly. They slowly made it towards where Vegeta and the others had come from. They moved into the garden and saw Chris sitting in Piccolo's lap and her head resting on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped securely around her shoulders and waist. Sarah smiled at the scene. It wasn't every day that her friend's wishes were put into motion. The smile faded when she remembered that they couldn't stay here. Motioning towards Andy she walked out of there with Andy in tow.  
"That was weird."  
"Don't say anything Andy. We can't stay here and she knows it... she's trying to gather what few precious memories she can before she goes back."  
"We don't even know if we can go back."  
"She made it back the first time Andy."  
"You're right."  
"Aren't I always?"  
He gave her this look. They returned to the dance floor. back in the garden... Chris woke up a short time later. She was really warm and she didn't really want to get up. Looking at the warm chest she was leaning against her thoughts didn't register where she was. She knew who she was leaning against but something wasn't quiet in place as it were.  
"Huh?" she asked while in a daze.  
"Chris you all right?"  
"Yeah Piccolo," she muttered. "Just really tired."  
"It's almost time for you to go home."  
"I don't want to go without you."  
"Chris I can't exist in your world and you know it."  
"You can't keep me from hoping."  
"Chris don't do this to yourself. It will only hurt in the end."  
"What else is new?" she muttered angrily.  
She struggled to get out of his grip. He wouldn't let her go.  
"Stop fighting me, please," he whispered.  
She stopped fighting him. Tears began to pool in her eyes.  
  
"Chris you know that we can't be together even though we love one another."  
She turned her head away. Tears finally fell. Gently he took her face in his grip and made her face him.  
"Chris I want to go with you to make you happy, but I can't. I'm too different."  
"I know, but I don't want to believe it. Remember me when I leave okay?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Trunks did."  
"He didn't love you like I do."  
"I know. Somehow I knew, and I was blinded because you were so distant when I first came here."  
"I'm sorry for that Chris. I was afraid of what I was feeling when I first laid eyes on you."  
"A friend once told me that there is no such things as soul mates."  
"Chris believe what you want."  
"What do you believe?"  
"I believe that we each have a destiny and it will lead us to the one we were meant to be with."  
"Piccolo you've turned poetic on me."  
"Don't tell anyone else," he growled playfully.  
"As long as you don't forget me."  
"Never."  
"Piccolo could you try to talk with me please? When I get home that is."  
"You mean telepathically?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll try."  
Chris got out of Piccolo's grasp. She felt the familiar light headedness that comes with going back home.  
"I'll miss you Piccolo."  
He watched as she faded before his eyes. Piccolo's head bowed sadness engulfed him. He sensed Vegeta nearby.  
"Well?"  
"Well what Vegeta?"  
"Go after her."  
"I can't Vegeta and you know it."  
"Piccolo if you don't follow her you'll regret it for the rest of your pathetic life."  
"What would you know?"  
"Because I know the feeling."  
Piccolo could see the regret in his eyes as they stared at one another.  
"Vegeta I'm so different than her."  
"Make a difference then."  
Vegeta tossed a bundle at Piccolo's feet. Six dragon balls spilled out. He gathered them and Vegeta handed him a dragon radar.  
"Good luck and you better take care of her."  
"I will."  
Piccolo raced out of the building knowing there wasn't much time left.  
In the real world... Chris parked her truck in front of Sarah's house the last person she had to drop off.  
"Chris I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be... I have hope..."  
"Goodnight my friend."  
"Night."  
Chris drove home in silence listening to the song 'Tell Me I Was Dreaming' by Travis Tritt. Tears were flowing down her face. She finally opened her darkened door. Her mother was on a trip in another country and her step-father was at a party. She had the house to herself. Letting her dogs out she changed into her sleeping gear. Carefully she hung up the green dress that Vegeta had given her, and she took down her hair carefully brushing it out. She headed back downstairs. Sitting down she watched Christmas movies on TV. Curling up in an arm chair she watched 'Jack Frost'.  
Back in the other dimension... "You have summoned me?" the dragon boomed.  
"Yes. Shenron."  
"Tell me your wishes and be done with it."  
Piccolo yelled out his two wishes.  
"It shall be done."  
A great pain shoot through his body as darkness took over. When he woke it was snowing all around. A great shiver ran through his body. He looked around. Chris's little pickup was sitting beside a large house. Getting up slowly he tried to make it towards the door in front of him. Using the railing he hauled himself towards the door. The pain he had felt before he passed out was still making him dizzy. He knocked on the door. Dogs were barking from inside. Someone was making their way towards the door. Chris got up as she heard the dogs barking at something. Getting up she headed towards the door. Someone was standing there in the freezing cold.  
"What do you want?" she yelled.  
"I'm cold Chris please..."  
That struck a nerve only her friends called her Chris. It was making her a bit angry and nervous at the same time.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Yes, please Chris."  
Something green and purple flashed on the strangers wrist. She rushed towards the door and pulled it open and yanked the strange boy into her house. She grabbed his wrist and looked at it close and looked at it.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"You gave it to me. Chris it's me Piccolo."  
"Prove it."  
He leaned forward to kiss her, but she jerked back not quiet trusting him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Chris... Trunks broke your heart. I've come to mend it."  
Chris snorted not believing the proof this guy had to her Piccolo. "You wore a green velvet dress that Vegeta bought you."  
Her head jerked to face the stranger. When their eyes met recognition hit her hard. His eyes may have been green now but there was no mistaking the emotion in his eyes. Turning he was about to leave knowing he had failed at this.  
"Piccolo?" she said hesitantly.  
He slowly turned back to face her. He watched in fascination as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him further into her house after locking her door again. Pushing him down onto her couch she ran up stairs and brought down a few heavy blankets. She piled the blankets onto him trying to warm him up. Her movements were panicky. He stopped her but pulling her into his lap.  
"Keep me warm," he whispered seductively.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck facing him. He nuzzled her neck.  
"No Piccolo not yet."  
"I understand."  
She could hear dejection in his voice and it saddened her. Putting both of her warm hands on each side of his face she pulled him closer.  
"I meant sex was out. Not cuddling and kissing."  
He pushed forward kissing her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She pulled back wondering why he had given up so much for her.  
"Merry Christmas Chris."  
"Piccolo this is the best Christmas present ever."  
They sealed the precious gift with a kiss. When they broke apart they stared into the others gaze and didn't say a word. Until Chris's natural curiosity got the best of her.  
"How did this happen Piccolo?"  
"I wished for it. I asked Shenron to send me to you as a human with an identity here so I wouldn't have to worry about what to do with my life."  
"Piccolo the others though Gohan..."  
"They don't need me anymore. I'm here with you so it doesn't matter."  
"So what's your name here?"  
"Jason Star."  
She smiled at him. Now she could be happy with her life.  
"Chris..."  
"What is it Pic... I mean Jay?"  
He smiled at her nickname for him. Gently he pushed her back onto the couch until he was laying on top of her.  
"I've been holding this back far to long and I think that Vegeta knew about this before I did..."  
"Just say it Jason."  
"I've been holding back the fact that I love you. I always have and always will."  
"I never thought the mighty Piccolo would be..."  
"Shut up..." he said as he kissed her.  
They stayed there together until she fell asleep in his arms, again for the second time that day. She felt safe and loved in his arms. He watched her awhile before he joined her in sleep with his head resting on her shoulder.  
Goodnight my love. he thought. 


End file.
